


Underground Fight Ring

by Lying_potato



Series: Hogwarts AU [9]
Category: The Fairy Tale Enchantress - K. M. Shea, Timeless Fairy Tales - K. M. Shea
Genre: Angelique would just like to go home, Gen, Marzell should be a little worried, Snow is too good for this world, the Enchantress is done with irresponsible Hogwarts students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: First rule of Fight Club? Don't talk about it.
Series: Hogwarts AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169327
Kudos: 2





	Underground Fight Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Current Chronological Order
> 
> Ducks  
> Sorting  
> News  
> Secrets  
> Fight  
> Greenhouse  
> Room where it Happens  
> The Old Guard  
> **Underground Fight Club**

* * *

The yells from the crowd grow louder, and Snow shifts uneasily from the corner she had squished herself into, reaching a hand within her robes for her wand. Marzell had been gone an awfully long time now. Perhaps she should go look for him-

“I would not have expected to see you here, Miss White.”

Snow nearly leaps out of her skin. “What- _Professor_?”

“Shh. Not here.” The tall cloaked figure moves under the dim lighting of the basement, revealing the familiar face of Snow’s Hogwarts professor. “Refer to me as Angel, if you must.”

Well, _that_ wouldn’t be proper. Snow has questions. Lots of them. But an underground dueling ring somewhere beneath Hogsmeade is probably not the best place to ask them.

Then again, Snow _is_ a Ravenclaw, so she could be forgiven for her inquisitiveness. “Wh-what are you doing here, Prof-Ms. Angelique?”

“Following a thread,” says the young professor mysteriously as she scans the crowd, her silver eyes watchful. “I’ve been looking for someone for a long time.”

Well, now Snow only has _more_ questions. She eyes the shapeless black robes, the deep hood of the tattered dark blue cloak. If her Professor hadn’t spoken aloud, Snow would have easily mistaken her for just one more ruffian among the crowd tonight. “Who—“

A flash of green light and another roar from the crowd causes her to flinch.

“Let’s talk elsewhere, shall we?” Professor Angelique says briskly, taking Snow’s arm.

“I-I can’t! My friend Marzell—Marzell Baroke?” Snow hurries to spit her words out. “He’s a sixth-year Ravenclaw, like me—I came here with him and he told me to wait here until he came back.”

“Ahh, I should have known you’d be here with young Mister Baroke. Either him, or that quiet boy from Hufflepuff. Fritz, was it?”

Snow can only gape at her professor in astonishment.

“It might be hard to believe,” Professor Angelique says wryly, “But we teachers are not, in fact, blind.”

“I-I’m sure you aren’t,” stammers Snow. “But Marzell’s been gone a long time, Prof-Ms. Angelique. I’m worried he might have gotten into trouble.”

“Right then. Then let’s go rescue your friend, Miss White.” There’s a hard sort of glitter in those eyes, and Snow suddenly sees where the Auror rumors about her may have come from. “I need to have a chat with him about leaving young ladies alone in disreputable places.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now we see the beginnings of why the Enchantress is Done with the Continent. (She won't kill him. Probably.)
> 
> That being said...wonder who she's looking for?


End file.
